1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock which can release a bolt while a handle is turned.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional door lock generally includes a latch bolt and a locking bolt. The latch bolt can be operated with a handle or knob, and the locking bolt can be operated with a thumb-turn. In the conventional door lock, the latch bolt and the locking bolt are operated independently. Namely, the thumb-turn should be operated to release the locking bolt before the handle or knob is operated to release the latch bolt.
It is often impossible for kids to understand the relationship between the latch bolt and the locking bolt, so they can not correctly release the locking bolt or may delay to open the door in an emergency such as fire, earthquake etc.
Therefore, the invention provides a door lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.